Tout a un prix
by heroofmyownstory
Summary: Marie est prête à tout pour devenir la plus grande reine d'Écosse. Mais tout a un prix, comme dit le proverbe, et la jeune fille est sur le point de découvrir le prix que ses rêves lui couteront... OS AU


**ATTENTION !** Tout d'abord, il faut que je précise que je ne suis pas francophone. Je n'écris que pour m'entraîner. Je m'excuse des fautes en avance.

Deuxièmment, l'histoire n'est que vaguement basée sur notre série favorite. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 _Tout a un prix_

Description: Marie est prête a tout pour devenir la plus grande reine d'Écosse. Mais tout a un prix, comme dit le proverbe, et la jeune fille est sur le point de découvrir le prix que ses rêves lui couteront...

Marie voulait devenir une reine dingue de l'Écosse à tout prix. Elle savait aussi parfaitement que pour la devenir, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'amour véritable. Elle devait favoriser les intérêts de son pays aux siens – c'était la seule façon de devenir une reine glorieuse. _Nous avons tous des dettes à payer_ , s'est-elle dit une fois en regardant le jardin de la Cour Française de sa fenêtre. Elle regardait son futur mari et son demi-frère jouant un match d'escrime. _Et voilà la dette que je dois payer pour ma bonne fortune._

Ses pensées revenaient à la nuit précédente, ou François avait déclaré son amour pour elle pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

 _Je t'aime._

Ses mots raisonnaient dans sa tête. Elle lui répéta la phrase. Elle avait cru que c'était la vérité – elle avait cru qu'elle retournait ses sentiments complétement. Qu'ils s'aiment de la même manière, avec la même passion, également… mais en prononçant ces mots, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, comme si elle venait de lui raconter une mensonge…

Elle ne comprenait pas ses propres sentiments. Ça lui arrivait des fois, de ne pas comprendre elle-même. Elle oppressait ses propres émotions afin de pouvoir rester logique. Par conséquent, elle avait perdu la capacité de discerner ce qu'elle ressentait beaucoup de fois.

 _Je t'aime encore plus_ , insista-t-il, le futur roi de la France.

Avec du recul, Marie s'admit que, pour dire la vérité, François l'aimait plus qu'elle l'aimait en retour. En soi, ce n'était pas de la trahison. Et Marie n'avait nullement l'intention de commettre un tel crime. Cependant, elle y songeait beaucoup… ses fantasmes ne mettaient jamais en vedette François – ou au moins, plus rarement que son demi-frère, Sébastien.

Là, c'était de la trahison. Et elle en avait honte. Elle, qui avait toujours pour l'intention de rester quelqu'un de bon. Comme elle avait échoué à ce défi ! Malgré elle, malgré tous ses mœurs, elle était tombée amoureuse du batard de Henri… le demi-frère de son épouse. Des amants maudits, de plus qu'une seule façon.

Il était en-dessous de son poste, il n'était guère digne d'une reine à devenir… Cependant, il était aventureux, vaillant, intelligent, drôle, gentil… l'homme parfait selon l'opinion générale de l'époque. Et selon Marie aussi.

Mais elle était la reine d'Écosse. Elle avait de l'ambition aussi que des devoirs, qui étaient à peu près les mêmes en fin de compte. La vie était tellement simple… son chemin si clair… c'était seulement ses maudites émotions qui venait pour tout gâcher chaque fois qu'elle était au bout de remplir son destin !

Elle ne les laisserait pas lui faire perdre son trône. Elle les contrôlera, elle les opprimera, elle les détruira s'il le fallait. Elle était prête à tout faire pour garder son pouvoir, ce rare cadeau de Dieu, accordé à si peu de gens… elle ne le renoncera jamais, et surtout pas pour un amour qui risquait de ne pas en valoir la peine…

Mais regarder Sébastien, ce bel homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus perçants, cet homme à peine résistible, cet homme tellement talentueux et charmant… Sébastien, qui a vécu beaucoup de difficultés à cause de son poste peu désirable dans la Cour Royale... mais au lieu de le détruire, tous ces évènements n'avaient fait que le rendre encore plus fort qu'il n'était avant : plus malin, plus puissant malgré sa station, le destin que celle-là lui dictait… Il était, on pouvait dire, aguerri. Si Catherine avait voulu le détruire, ses plans avaient bien échoués.

Mais même lui, cet homme exceptionnel, n'avait pas le pouvoir de défier le destin. Il pourrait être l'homme le plus digne d'être le roi de France, mais même s'il méritait le trône, il ne pourra jamais le prendre. Le système héréditaire était la volonté de Dieu, et personne ne pourrait le rompre.

Par conséquent, son fantasme devrait le rester pour toujours, et ne jamais en devenir plus. Si elle se dormait chaque soir en pensant au jeune homme… si elle couchait avec son mari en imaginant qu'il était lui en train de faire l'amour à elle… si elle songeait à lui pendant toutes ses secondes libres… elle en avait le droit. La seule chose interdite était d'agir selon ses désirs.

Un prix qui semblait petit à payer pour être reine… mais qui était néanmoins le plus grand prix à payer pour une femme amoureuse.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Coucou mes chères ! C'est ma première histoire qui traite de Reign. Dites-moi vos opinions !


End file.
